


01. Introduction

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren convinces Chris to do a Vine video for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	01. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 7, 2013
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

"No"

"Why notttttt?" His whine was accompanied with a pout that unfortunately Darren realized Chris had learned to ignore by now.

"One video, six seconds," Darren said. "Dude, I swear if it causes a riot I will do anything you ask me to do. I will be your slave for life."

Chris smirked, finally closing the lid on his laptop and giving Darren his full attention.

"Fine," he said.

In hindsight Darren should have expected it, but he was too excited to notice the mischievous twinkle in Chris' eyes.

"And rolling!" Darren yelled as he hit the record button.

Chris smiled, looking straight into the camera. "Hi! My name I Chris Colfer and I am  _not_  dating Darren Criss."

Raising an eyebrow, Darren waited to see what else Chris would say in the remaining seconds.

"But we are enga-"

The moment the video cut off, Darren forced himself on Chris lap, ignoring his yelp of protest. Chris’s arms automatically went around him and Darren buried his face into his neck, laughing.

"You're an asshole."

Chris squirmed, trying to get comfortable at the sudden weight, but didn’t make Darren get up. "Hey, if you think that video’s worth being my slave forever then be my guest."

Darren raised his head, looking Chris in the eye. "I thought I already said yes to that when I asked you to marry me?"

"Good point,” Chris said giving him a wide, giddy smile that Darren couldn’t help but mirror. ” Might as well inform the world."

With a wicked grin, a quick kiss on Chris' lips, Darren hit upload on his phone.

"And America shits itself."


End file.
